


Peach

by thepretender501



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants it all. Every last bit. Is that too much to ask? Certainly not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elainemalfoy, curiouslyfic, and bleedforyou1 for beta <3

“Jake wha-“ Edward draws away inching up towards the headboard but Jake drags him down again.

“Stay still,” Jake growls. He kneads his fingers over the cold skin of Edward’s bottom and spreads his cheeks apart. Licking his lips he gazes at the soft peach colored ring in the center before planting a second kiss in the same spot.

“God, no. I hear what you’re thinking and you’re not—you can’t--”

“Quiet, Cullen,” Jake murmurs.

He wants it all. Every last bit. Is that too much to ask? Certainly not. He laps experimentally at the puckered flesh and is delighted to hear Edward gasp. 

“Jake we just had a shower…just don’t, please,” Edward whimpers. Jake can see the head of Edward’s cock is already stiff. Not a surprise. Everything turns Edward on and Jake worries that he’s created a monster, but then he pushes that worry aside because it’s a stupid thing to worry about. He wants Edward just like this, desperate and panting. He reaches around and grips the length of Edward's cock. Edward groans and Jake’s own cock stirs in response.

After nearly a century of sexual frustration, it takes Jake all of two days to fuck it right out of Edward. Two days inside the Cullen household as the rest of the family hunts. Two days and Jake fucks Edward on every surface in the home; breaking china, mirrors, windows, ruining the chaise lounge and the sofa. Teeth marks are everywhere because fuck, Edward is a biter. He has to sink those pearly fangs into something and as enticing as it is Jake has no intention of being the target of those teeth.

Now the bed dips where Jake is sitting; it’s the only bed in the Cullen home, and the only surface they haven’t touched. And Christ, Edward’s bathrobe is lifted and his ass is exposed so Jacob can have access to everything. 

Jake has fucked him so hard and so often in two days that the peachy hole is swollen. Jake kisses it a third time and dips his tongue inside; the taste is sweet and bitter at the same time. Edward squirms. He’s not breathing anymore or maybe Jake just can’t hear him. He licks at the hole, swirling his tongue as Edward writhes beneath him. He makes wet, sloppy noises because kissing Edward here is Jake's favorite thing, but he’s never learned to do it without the mess of saliva trailing down the inside of Edward’s thigh. In minutes, Edward is pushing back, riding Jake’s face the same way he rides Jake’s cock. Jake grabs Edward to steady him, icy sharp hip bones jutting out against Jake’s large heated palms.

“Jake, please.” Edward is moaning and still he’s riding Jake’s tongue. Jake pulls Edward closer, sucks harder, only stopping once to breathe. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears and not much else. It wasn’t easy to get here, every time Jake went to put his lips on Edward’s bottom, Edward would seize up and panic. Even though Jake kept telling him, “It’s just a kiss. Just a little kiss.” A little filthy kiss. Now Jake’s here and he wonders if he’ll ever be able to leave. Edward is an enigma, he’s the only one that makes Jacob crazy every time. 

Jake can hear the pillow shredding as Edward attempts to contain his pleasure; keep it all inside and not break the fucking bed. Jake can hear the slick sound of Edward fisting his own cock though, and the rip of fabric as Edward’s teeth tear holes in the feather pillows. “Jake, I’m going to—“ Edward gasps, his voice is deep and raw and sticky like syrup and Jake wants to lick that up too.

“Come then,” Jake whispers against the raw, wet pucker. He doesn’t even breathe properly before his tongue is plunging again and suddenly Edward is clenching. Jake blinks in shock and notices the feathers floating around them like snowfall. Edward’s body stutters beneath Jake and come spurts from the purple head of his prick all over the once pristine sheets. Jake thinks just watching this is enough to bring his own cock off untouched. It almost is…

Edward collapses in a shivering heap, all exposed and vulnerable and Jake can only sit there, dizzy, licking the taste of Edward off his lips. Edward really is the most beautiful thing Jake has ever seen, Christ. It's taken them forever to get here.


End file.
